The Night Before
by Lovely Swan
Summary: Esto no podía ser real. Los presentes vieron con incredulidad como Yui subida en la mesa del comedor bailaba seductoramente al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus caderas de forma tentadora dándoles una buena vista de lo sexy que podía verse en ese vestidito tan corto que llegaba a sus muslos. Era un hecho. Yui ebria era una gata sexy que buscaba ser violada por un vampiro sádico.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo fic del que les hable en "My Vampire Baby", muchas gracias a los que comentaron en ese fic ^^ Además de animarme a escribir esta idea que no me resisti a empezar esta mañana. Como ya lo había mencionado, veremos a una Yui borracha, pero antes para dar emoción siempre debe haber un prólogo ¿No? Por supuesto, y es así como este prólogo nos contara el día después de la borrachera de la rubia. **

**Pero antes debo mencionar que en este fic harán su aparición los hermanos Mukami: Ruki, Kou, Yuma y Azuza dado que en combinación con los Sakamaki darán más comedia a este fic jaja y aún más con los apodos que los tres primeros han dado a Yui xD**

**Bueno, ya no les entretengo más. Espero sea de su agrado el fic, sin más que decir los dejo con el prólogo. **

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reject._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~The Night Before~**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana despertándola y haciéndola fruncir el ceño por la molestia de la interrupción. Se removió en su cama intentando buscar una mejor posición, las sabanas rozaron contra su piel desnuda sacándole un sutil gemido ante el mero contacto. El cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le estaba matando y tenía una pereza enorme de abrir sus ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada y con ganas de quedarse el resto de su existencia en su cómoda cama? La joven creía que un camión la había arrollado, dos veces al menos.

De repente una ola nauseosa le atrapo, hizo una mueca y sin poder contenerse se levantó de un salto de la cama (Causándole un dolor de cabeza más fuerte). Sus piernas se movieron por si solas, corriendo en dirección al baño para descargar el contenido de su estómago. Nada más poner un pie en el interior del cuarto, se arrodillo frente al retrete y vomito sin control mientras sostenía su cabello evitando mancharlo con el repugnante líquido gástrico.

Al terminar su laboriosa tare jalo la palanca, para seguidamente dejarse caer en el suelo agotada. Sentir la frialdad del suelo en contacto con su piel le hizo sentir aliviada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el descarado dolor regreso con más fuerza. La cabeza la estaba matando y ya consideraba la idea de asestarse un golpe a ver si con esto la calmaba.

Yui frunció el ceño al advertir cierto hecho que paso por alto. Su cuerpo… estaba desnudo. Por completo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al presenciar aquel hecho y ver como entre sus muslos había sangre junto a algo más, lo que parecía ser un líquido pegajoso. El corazón se le paro al inferir que era ese "líquido pegajoso" y porque había sangre en esa parte de su anatomía.

─Pero miren… _Bitch-chan _ya se despertó ─La cantarina voz de Raito le alerto de la presencia de sus sádicos compañeros de hogar.

Con lentitud giro la cabeza para observar petrificada como frente a ella no se encontraban solo los sádicos hermanos Sakamaki sino también los también sádicos hermanos Mukami. ¿Qué rayos hacían todos aquí? ¿Era la reunión del club "Torturemos a Yui"? La joven hizo ademan de contestar al castaño una grosería por culpa del mal humor, cuando otra oleada de dolor le atrapo haciéndole gemir audiblemente llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

No era su día, y ver a estos diez vampiros le provocaba tan solo más malestar. Lanzo una fulminante mirada a Raito haciéndole sonreír y luego romper en carcajadas que le dieron más jaqueca.

Bastardo.

─Deja de reírte sanguijuela ─Ladró la chica molesta. Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron sorprendidos por el apodo─ No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que si me vas a molestar hazlo rápido y lárgate.

El mayor de los trillizos se quedó estático al escuchar las crudas palabras de la joven, quien le lanzaba miradas airadas y se sobaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo sufriendo de dolores. Sin poderse contener sonrió de lado. Si hubiera sido otra, Raito la habría matado pero no lo haría con ella. De cierta forma debía admitir que era divertido ver como una debilucha humana le plantaba cara de esa forma porque no aguantaba sus bromas debido a una fuerte resaca, además con lo que pasó la noche anterior… le perdonaba todo.

─¡Vaya! Te has levantado del lado equivocado de la cama _Bitch-chan _─Su risa resonó en la habitación molestando al resto de los presentes─ Se ve que no aguantas ni una bromita después de una resaca venidera por la borrachera que te pegaste ayer.

─En primera baja el volumen de tu voz ─La chica se tapó los oídos─ Estás hablando muy alto, y en segunda ¿De qué borrachera hablas? ─Cuestiono la joven sobándose la cabeza sin entender─ No sé de qué estás hablando Raito-kun, yo nunca bebo.

Kou soltó un bufido moviendo sus manos y restándole importancia a aquel comentario.

─Es muy notorio que no bebes _M neko-chan_ ─Sonrió burlón─ Lo comprobamos ayer por la noche luego que te pusieras de esa forma.

Los ojos de Yui se estrecharon al oír eso último. ¿De esa forma? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando el segundo hijo de los Mukami? Dirigió una mirada curiosa al rubio cuando otra ola de nauseas llego hasta ella. Rápidamente se colocó en el retrete y siguió vomitando sin control. De un momento a otro sintió que unas manos frías cogían sus cabellos y los recogían ayudándola para que no se ensuciara. Al terminar supo quién le había ayudado. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a un Ayato con las mejillas coloreadas de un tono sonrosado, miraba en otra dirección algo avergonzado.

¿Desde cuándo Ayato no la miraba a la cara con su sonrisa sádica? ¿Desde cuándo Ayato se sonrojaba como un niño? Una toalla felpuda fue puesta frente a ella provocando que la chica cambiara su vista para observar ahora a un Subaru sonrojado le ofrecía el objeto para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

¿Por qué esas reacciones? Se preguntó Yui sin comprender, cuando de repente el recuerdo de la sangre y el pegajoso liquido vino a su mente junto a la palabra "desnuda". Con un veloz movimiento se cubrió avergonzada echando una ojeada discreta a los vampiros, quienes miraron con cierta irritación su acción. No les gustaba mucho la idea de verla cubierta cuando ya habían apreciado su menudo cuerpo sin prendas que la cubrieran. Pero ignoro este hecho debido a que tenía otro pensamiento en mente. Una idea de lo que había sucedido.

No podía ser lo que estaba pasando.

─Un momento… ─Musito la chica nerviosa alejándose un poco de ambos vampiros─ ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente anoche?

Diez pares de ojos le miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras, cuando de repente la sorpresa se vio reemplazada por algo más… ¿Era furia acaso? ¡¿Por qué la veían como si la quisiera matar ahora mismo?! La cabeza le latió nuevamente haciéndole sollozar.

─¿A qué te refieres con _"qué es lo que sucedió exactamente anoche"_? ¿Es que tienes amnesia o qué _Chichinashi_? ─La furia era palpable en su voz─ Sabes muy bien lo que paso anoche, tú estuviste con nosotros y…

─¿Con ustedes? ─El terror le invadió─ ¿Cómo que estuve con ustedes? ¡¿De qué estás hablando Ayato-kun?! ¿Y por qué estoy desnuda?

Reiji negó con la cabeza, tras lo que Ruki solo rodo los ojos al entender ambos cual era el pequeño problema. El pelinegro se arregló los lentes y negó con la cabeza.

─Anoche te emborrachaste por culpa de Raito, estuvimos tratando de hacerte llegar a tu recamara pero sucedieron unos cuantos "accidentes" en el camino.

¿Accidentes? Aquello no sonó bien para los oídos de la rubia, quien de inmediato presintió que esos accidentes tenían que ver con esos sádicos. Las náuseas le invadieron otra vez. Intento hacer memoria de lo sucedido, más solo se hallaba con una neblina negra. Nada. Parecía que ni un mísero recuerdo estuviera presente en relación a la noche anterior. Siguió intentando observando a los vampiros, pero aun así no consiguió nada.

Suspiro derrotada. Si había estado borracha, cosa que no creía posible ya que no tomaba (Pero con Raito todo podía pasar), probablemente había hecho cosas en su estado de embriaguez y como efecto de la reseca había obtenido pérdida de memoria.

─No recuerdo nada ─Declaro con horror la jovencita.

Los presentes guardaron un silencio sepulcral, matándola con la mirada y haciendo que ella se sintiera más nerviosa aún. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho en su estado de borracha?

Raito al parecer se apiado de su estado y suspirando con molestia se sentó en el suelo mirando al techo. Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro mandando escalofríos a Yui, con cada una de esas sonrisitas siempre le sucedía algo malo a ella y no dudaba que esta no fuera la excepción. Solo que no espero las siguientes palabras del castaño.

─Entonces tendremos que hacer que _Bitch-chan _recupere sus recuerdos ─Ella se paralizo─ Cada uno te contara lo sucedido y así harás memoria de lo perrita que puedes ser con unas copas de más.

─¿Perrita? ─Cuestiono ofendida.

Él la ignoro, y ella comprendió entonces.

Sangre. Liquido espeso. Perrita. Desnuda. Borrachera. Músculos adoloridos.

Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de horror al darse cuenta de su cruel realidad, atando cabos sueltos al fin sabía que es lo que sucedió la noche anterior. El único problema es que no sabía con quien fue ni si en verdad estaba sucediendo o era una mala broma del mayor de los trillizos.

─Raito-kun ¿Acaso yo… con uno de ustedes?

El de ojos verdes sonrió más─ Si _Bitch-chan_. La noche anterior perdiste tu preciada virginidad con uno de nosotros.

Con esas palabras las náuseas la atraparon y volvió al retrete a continuar descargando lo último que guardaba su estómago. Las palabras de Raito taladraban su mente sin darle un misericordioso descanso. Tan solo repetían varias veces lo mismo. A lo lejos pudo escuchar al pervertido vampiro decir: "Creó que fui muy directo". No le importo, ella siguió llorando en su interior al saber la verdad.

Anoche había perdido su virginidad con uno de estos sádicos vampiros… solo que no sabía con cuál de los diez.

¿Quién fue el primero?

* * *

**Eso fue todo, ahora preguntaran… ¿Cuántos capítulos serán? Pues, serán siete en total contando prólogo y epílogo. Cada capítulo será protagonizado por Yui y dos de estos diez sádicos vampiros jaja y en penúltimo veremos quién fue el primero para Yui. **

**Como adelanto puedo decir que los primeros en iniciar el capítulo I serán Raito y Kou (Por tanto estos quedan descartados para ser los que quitaron su virginidad a la rubia xD)**

**Sin más que decir me despido y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Lovely Swan**


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo prometido, solo que al final hubieron unos cuantos cambios para hacer este fic algo más largo jaja y bueno, al final opte porque un vampiro protagonizara cada capítulo con nuestra querida Yui, espero que no les moleste pero también debo contar que el capi me salió más largo de lo esperado (Si hubiera tenido la escena de Kou hubiera sido muy largo…). **

**Por tanto el segundo capítulo será para nuestro querido rubio, y por cierto les doy una indicación para la lectura de este capítulo. Cuando lleguen a la parte donde hay Karoke por parte de Yui y Raito les recomiendo escuchar **_"Your Body" _de Christina Aguilera**, de esa canción me inspire para el capi jaja y se hace mención de ella. Claro que doy una advertencia, escuchen la versión que diga "Fuck Your Body" (Creó que comprenderán porque Yui la relaciono con Raito –Con gota en la cabeza).**

**Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste jeje**

**Disclaimer: **_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Reject_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Yui hizo una mueca en cuanto volvió a verse en el espejo llevando puesto el vestido que Raito le había obligado a usar esa noche. Rojo al igual que la sangre, era demasiado corto llegándole a los muslos y con un gran escote en "V" que finalizaba casi a la altura de su vientre resaltando a la perfección las curvas escondidas que ninguno de los hermanos había notado aún, ni siquiera cuando había bebido innumerable veces de ella.

Porque si, aunque no lo pareciera la bonita rubia tenía curvas. No enormemente pronunciadas al estilo modelo de catálogo, pero de que tenía las tenía. Sus pechos eran más pequeños de lo normal y redondos, sin embargo aún eran más de lo que el propio Ayato sabía y capaces de caber en las manos de un hombre (El tamaño ideal según muchos). Y su trasero… suena feo hablar de aquella parte de su anatomía, pero si también tenía un bonito trasero que hombres de la calle no habían podido evitar mirar. ¿Los hermanos Sakamaki? Ni siquiera el lujurioso de Raito había tomado demasiada atención, dado que no sabía del cuerpo deseable que poseía la rubia.

Sus caderas eran estrechas, sus piernas largas y torneadas que resaltaban más gracias a los tacones también rojos que usaba. Actualmente su femenino rostro estaba pintado con un leve maquillaje, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño junto a un adorno de una rosa roja que le daba mayor belleza.

¡Vaya! La chica se sorprendió al verse otra vez. La verdad es que no podía creerse que la mujer que estaba siendo reflejada en aquel espejo no fuera otra más que ella misma. Se veía tan diferente, con un aspecto más atrevido y sensual. ¿Eso era lo que había querido Raito?

Rememoro las palabras del castaño y si no mal recordaba fue algo así lo único que le dijo al entregarle el vestido: _"Aquí tienes Bitch-chan, ahora ve a tu habitación y arréglate lo mejor que puedas. Quiero verte sumamente sexy y si no lo consigues… te castigare de forma dura y yo sé que no quieres eso, porque esta vez mis colmillos te harán gritar hasta el llanto"_.

Que dulce… menudo pervertido que era ese vampiro.

Soltando un suspiro se resignó a salir vestida de esa forma, teniendo en su interior un mal presentimiento acerca del extraño pedido de Raito. ¿Qué se traería entre manos esta vez el mayor de los trillizos?

Caminando con lentitud trato con sumo esfuerzo no tropezar por culpa de los enormes tacones que llevaba, regalo también de cierto castaño que había insistido en que hacía juego junto al vestido. Yui casi soltó un gritito cuando sus pies se enredaron y por poco termina de cara contra el piso. ¡Malditos tacones! La chica susurro maldiciones mientras terminaba de recorrer el enorme pasillo y bajaba por las escaleras de mal humor. En su bajada pudo apreciar como el provocador de todo esto se hallaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás con los brazos colocados tras su cabeza.

En cuanto oyó el ruido de los tacones le vio alzar la vista hasta toparse con la imagen de ella observándolo. Los gatunos orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par al verla vestida de aquella forma, para luego una sonrisa seductora formar en sus labios. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante su acción.

─¡Vaya! En verdad escuchaste mis palabras esta vez Bitch-chan─Canturreó con su singular tono meloso─ Debo decir que te ves muy apetitosa.

La rubia enrojeció superando al tono de cabello de Ayato al oír aquellas palabras, aún más por culpa de la miradita de depredador que el castaño le ofrecía. Ya sabía de antemano que el mayor de los trillizos era un pervertido de primera, pero sentir su mirada lujuriosa recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo deteniéndose muchas veces en sus pechos y muslos… la ponía muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

Sintió la mano de Raito tomar la suya y elevarla hasta que sus labios depositaron un beso en el dorso sorprendiéndola. Una juguetona sonrisa fue lo que le brindo en compañía de palabras que la hicieron temblar.

─Eres muy hermosa Bitch-chan─El ronroneo le mando escalofríos─ Haces que me excite al verte vestida de esa forma tan sensual, y me dan ganas de desnudarte para saber más de ese cuerpo lleno de secretos que tienes.

Trago saliva nerviosa. Nunca había recibido tremendo halago y viniendo por parte de uno de los Sakamaki era mucho que decir. El máximo halago que llego a recibir de los labios de uno fue más a su dulce sangre que a su belleza, y si era en referencia a su cuerpo… Ayato le bajo las esperanzas al decirle que no tenía pechos. ¡Si tenía! Ella no era plana como un panqueque, tenía sus atributos pero una cosa era que no los mostrara y otra que no los tuviera. Con delicadeza se libró del agarre del de ojos verdes y miro a su alrededor al notar que no había ni un alma en pena a excepción de ellos dos. ¿Dónde estaba el resto?

─¿Dónde están los demás Raito-kun? ─Pregunto curiosa Yui al no hallar a nadie.

─En la escuela ─Contesto sin importancia el castaño sorprendiendo a la rubia.

─¿Escuela? ¡Oh por Dios! ─La joven se horrorizo─ ¡¿Por qué no fuimos…?!

El chico soltó un bufido de molestia al cruzarse de brazos.

─Te desmayaste esta mañana por la anemia y haz dormido hasta el atardecer ─Respondió él─ Yo fui a la escuela, pero al final antes de entrar a clases decidí ser benevolente y venir a cuidar de ti ─Sonrió felinamente─ Soy un buen anfitrión, ¿No es así?

Decidió guardar silencio. Por supuesto que él no era benevolente, si regreso a casa antes de tiempo fue de seguro porque su retorcida mente ideo una forma de molestarla y de paso beber su sangre. ¿Qué locura se le habría ocurrido esta vez? La joven tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver un brillo de picardía en los ojos de Raito. En definitiva algo se traía entre manos, y no era nada bueno para ella.

Raito sonrió más.

─Bueno, dejándonos de explicaciones es hora de que empiece la verdadera diversión ─La tomo del brazo jalándola hasta la sala.

Yui se sorprendió al ver la pequeña mesa repleta de botellas de licor entre los cuales reconoció el Whisky y un par de copas. ¿Acaso Raito quería que ambos…?

─Rai-Raito-kun ─Dijo sorprendida la joven─ ¿No me diga que…?

El vampiro rio al ver su expresión de horror, al parecer le era divertido saber que tenía pánico de ver unas cuantas botellas de licor. La rubia aparto la mirada sonrojada, ella no era buena con el alcohol. Y lo dudaba dado que en su vida había bebido alguna vez.

─Así es Bitch-chanÉl sonrió burlón─ Esta noche vamos a beber… hasta el desmayo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Raito **_

El castaño soltó una carcajada limpia al ver a la humana irse por la novena copa de Whisky mientras cantaba al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la pequeña radio. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rubor debido a lo ebria que se hallaba dándole un aspecto más adorable de lo que ya era. Algunos cabellos se escapaban de su recogido cayendo por su rostro otorgándole un toque sensual que el castaño no pudo evitar notar.

Se relamió los labios al recorrerla nuevamente con la mirada. ¡Joder! La humana se veía demasiado tentadora. Ese vestidito resaltaba las delicadas curvas femeninas, en especial dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos redondos y parte de su vientre. La corta falda le otorgaba la mejor visión de unos muslos perfectos, si por el fuera gustaría alzarle más el inaudito vestido y lamer un recorrido hasta llegar a la parte que a él en verdad le interesaba. Su feminidad. Su gran imaginación le creó la imagen de aquel dulce sueño que por mucho tiempo lo había estado atormentando desde que la vio. Y esta noche tendría la oportunidad de hacer realidad sus más oscuros secretos.

Sería el primero. El primer hombre, vampiro o ente masculino que tomara la pureza de esta masoquista humana de sensual cuerpo.

La rubia cruzo sus piernas soltando una risita que le maravillo aún más. Nunca antes la había escuchado reír, y aquel musical sonido le puso más duro de lo que ya estaba. O bueno, en realidad cualquier movimiento que ella hacia lo ponía condenadamente duro como una roca llevándolo a considerar que tal vez explotaría antes de lamer su piel. ¡Menuda vergüenza! Él era quien debía de excitarla, no al revés. Un golpe para su ego, salvo que perdonaría esta deshonra con tal de probar el cuerpecito de cierta humana ebria.

─¡Vaya! ¿Una novena copa? ─Pregunto con falso asombro─ No me esperaba que fueras tan resistente Bitch-chan, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente por esta noche?

Yui parpadeo al oír sus palabras, para después echarse a reír de forma sonora. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más mientras que sus ojos al abrirse le mostraron un brillo burlón y provocativo que hubiera recordado a los de él.

─Pues… ahora que lo dices Rai-chan ─El apodo le hizo reír en su interior─ Puede ser que me haya pasado un poquito ─Una sonrisa seductora curvo sus labios─ Pero es que ya me estoy aburriendo… hay que hacer algo más divertido, ¿Qué opinas?

Se movió de forma sutil, cruzando sus piernas y dejando al descubierto sin vergüenza más piel de lo adecuado. Un tirón de su entrepierna le advirtió que estaba endureciéndose más de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible ya. Por supuesto que Raito tenía una lista de cosas entretenidas por hacer, y la que encabezaba su lista era: "QUITAR LA VIRGINIDAD A ESTA HUMANA".

Estaba a punto de decir alguna palabra provocativa para llevársela a la cama cuando la canción en la radio cambio a una lenta. Yui abrió los ojos de gusto y se paró de forma veloz mientras tarareaba la melodía pegajosa haciéndole suspirar. ¡Justo ahora tenía que sonar la estúpida canción! Puede que ella notara su mueca de molesta ya que se carcajeo divertida antes de cogerle la mano y tironear diciendo que quería bailar junto a él. En otra ocasión se hubiera negado, más viéndolo desde otro punto de vista… ¿Por qué no bailar? Una brillante idea se le vino a la mente animándolo.

Se levantó y cogió a la rubia de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras empezaban a bailar juntos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El vampiro gimió internamente al sentir los pechos llenos chocar contra su cuerpo, esto era un delicioso martirio. Dejo que sus manos se deslizaran de la cintura a las caderas de la joven, acariciándolas despacio provocando que un suave gemido surgiera de los femeninos labios.

El orgullo masculino se elevó hasta el tope, puede que fuera un vampiro pero eso no quitaba que también fuera orgulloso y conseguir que la rubia gimiera… era obtener un triunfo silencioso. Ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Raito mientras bailaba pegándose más, haciendo una fricción exquisita entre sus cuerpos que solo provoco que las hormonas revueltas del castaño estuvieran a punto de estallar. Al parecer ella pareció notar la reacción que causaba porque se rio tontamente para luego frotar su cuerpo contra el de él. La dulce fricción nublo los pensamientos de Raito, quien ya solo tenía una cara que gritaba: "¡Gracias Whisky! ¡Al fin tendré mi noche especial por tu influencia!".

─Hace mucho calor ─Jadeo la chica aferrándose más al cuerpo del joven─ Me estoy asfixiando Rai-chan.

─Creó que exageras Bitch-chan─Dijo él mintiendo. También estaba sintiendo un intenso calor, uno que ya había coloreado sus mejillas─ Aunque sabes… tengo una idea de cómo minimizarlo.

Yui arqueo una ceja al oír aquello, estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando dio un respingo al sentir una de las manos masculinas bajar hasta su trasero y ahuecarlo. Su boca liberó un quejido de placer. Era un hecho, la joven ebria era sumamente sexy por donde la viera.

─De esta forma dejaremos de arder… o al menos cuando lleguemos al final.

La boca de él cubrió la de la rubia en un apasionado y ansioso beso que los hizo gemir con el simple contacto. Ella abrió sus labios dándole acceso, dejando que la húmeda lengua ingresara jugando con la suya. Las manos de la joven apretaron su agarre mientras él la cargaba con suma facilidad, en verdad no pesaba casi nada comparándola con una suave pluma; Yui con una increíble maestría (Sorprendente dado que aún es virgen) enredo sus piernas a la cintura del castaño, sintiendo contra su vientre un dureza que era fácil de confirmar. Raito estaba ENORMEMENTE excitado.

Las lenguas de ambos continuaron enredándose entre sí, jugando mientras las manos del chico seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven sin poder parar. Yui tironeaba del cabello de Raito, provocando que de paso su sombrero se cayera al suelo, cosa que ni importancia le tomaron dado que estaban más ocupados gimiendo y acariciándose que en prestar atención a algo tan tonto como eso. Las pequeñas manos de ella bajaron hasta terminar en la corbata del chico, la cual tironeo hasta conseguir sacársela al fin. Se separaron por breves instantes para luego volver a besarse con intensidad, saboreando la dulzura del otro. El joven Sakamaki acaricio la piel expuesta de la espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel femenina que lo enloqueció. Pronto la humana sería suya, pronto saborearía estar en su interior mientras bebía su sangre y escuchaba sus gemidos de placer.

Pronto hubiera sucedido todo aquello si es que unos intrusos no hubieran arruinado su momento…

─¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! ─La sonora exclamación proveniente de un pelirrojo provoco que la pareja se separara al instante.

Uh uh, al parecer los intrusos llegaron antes de lo esperado. Raito se separó frustrado de los labios de la humana para ver cómo se hallaban sus hermanos de espectadores incrédulos al ver la escena delante de ellos. ¡Oh! Y no venían solos, los molestos Mukami también estaban a su lado con la boca abierta y viendo a Yui enredada a su cintura. No era una imagen muy bonita de seguro.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Ayato le fulminaba con la mirada, diciéndole que pagaría caro por esto y por tocar "sus" pertenencias. ¡Bah! La humana no tenía dueño aún, los seis la compartían a la hora de beber su sangre, e incluso eran muy conscientes de que esos cuatro hermanitos vampiros recién llegados habían probado la sangre de Yui en algún momento. Así que… ¿A quién pertenecía en realidad la rubia? Raito votaba por quien se la llevara primero a la cama (Cof cof * en otras palabras él que casi lo logra *Cof cof).

Yui sonrió divertida al ver a los demás. Al parecer la chica estaba tan ebria que ni vergüenza sentía al ser hallada en aquella situación con el pervertido de la familia Sakamaki.

─Hola Ayato-chan ─Tarareo la chica con inocencia simulada─ ¿Debería decir "Me alegro de verte" o "Ups… nos pillaste jugando"? Jeje ─La suave risa no hizo más que enfadar más al pelirrojo, quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

─Raito, ya te lo he dicho… ¡No toques las cosas de Ore-sama! ─Ladró con enfado el más joven haciendo bufar al castaño.

─Ore-sama esto, ore-sama aquello ─Repitió con molestia el chico─ ¡Jo! Ya me tienes harto con lo mismo Ayato-kun, además si no tienes problemas oculares podrás ver que yo no estoy tocando nada tuyo ─Señalo a la rubia quien se aferraba a él─ Bitch-chan es la que me estaba tocando a mí.

No fueron las mejores palabras. El pelirrojo enrojeció de furia y dio un paso al frente listo para romperle el cuello a su hermano cuando los presentes oyeron un suave ruido que llamo su atención. Era la humana. Yui soltó un quejido para luego hacer un adorable puchero que sonrojo a más de uno.

─¡Yo quiero seguir jugando! ¡Jo! ¿Podemos seguir bailando Rai-chan? ─Una sonrisa sexy surco los labios de la fémina, seguidamente mordió a modo de juego el labio inferior de Raito y tironeo de él.

El castaño por poco y soltó un sonoro gemido, en cambio los demás vampiros solo sentían que el muy bastardo se vería mejor tres metros bajo tierras. ¡¿Por qué rayos Yui se comportaba de esa forma?! Reiji obtuvo la respuesta al ver las botellas de Whisky en la mesa y dos casi vacías por completo. Ya tenía la respuesta, la humana estaba en completo estado de ebriedad por culpa de su hermano menor.

─Raito ─Llamo Reiji cruzándose de brazos─ ¿Embriagaste a la humana?

Miradas acusadoras fueron disparadas en su dirección, tras lo cual se hizo el ofendido.

─Yo no la embriague, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy capaz de algo así, Reiji-kun? Eso me ha herido ─Con aquel melodrama bien podría ganar un Oscar.

─Porque te conozco, y no creó que la humana haya bebido por su cuenta y este usando por gusto esas… vestiduras tan vulgares ─Declaro el segundo Sakamaki señalando las cortas prendas que la joven vestía.

Un cierto rubor recorrió el rostro de los Sakamaki más jóvenes y de los Mukami, provocado gracias al ver más piel expuesta de lo debido. Reiji tenía razón, en su vida Yui vestiría por gusto algo así o mucho menos bebería por querer. La humana jamás lo haría… a menos que la obligaran.

Ayato en verdad sentía inmensas ganas de matar a su hermano. Solo que esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Caminando en dirección a Raito, observo como Yui seguía quejándose con las piernas enredadas a la cintura del castaño. La rubia hizo otro berrinche y volvió a jalar el labio inferior del chico con los dientes haciéndolo gemir sonoramente. ¡Maldita descarada! El pelirrojo la cogió de a cintura y la jalo separándola de su hermano, este reclamo al instante diciendo que aún no acababa de jugar con Bitch-chan.

Yui se removía quejándose de rabia. En primera… ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se cayera usando los enormes tacones que traía puestos? Un misterio para la vida, mucho más cuando al inició casi tropezó siete veces.

─¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ─Gritaba a todo pulmón intentando liberarse del agarre de Ayato─ ¡Quiero seguir bailando!

─¡Quédate quieta Chichinashi! ─Le respondió el enojado por su actitud.

─Nee… Ayato-kun ─La molesta voz de Raito le hizo gruñir─ No creo que debas seguir llamándola Chichinashi ya que… Bitch-chan no tiene pechos pequeños jeje.

El rostro del menor de los trillizos enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello al notar ese "gran" detalle novedoso. Yui arqueo una ceja al verlo y rió divertida por su tonta expresión.

─Ayato-chan ha visto mis pechos entonces ─Declaro la chica entre risillas─ ¿Por fin ya noto que no soy plana como un panqueque?

─¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! ─Exclamo un Ayato rojo de pena haciéndola reír más.

La chica estuvo a punto de decirle algo más cuando una idea se le ocurrió para ser soltada al fin de ese fuerte agarre. Con lentitud froto su trasero contra cierta parte de la anatomía del vampiro, provocando que de inmediato esta se alzara completamente dura y necesitada. El de ojos verdes la soltó horrorizado, ella se echó a reír al ver lo que provoco. ¿Tan fácil era excitar a un hombre?

Sonrió con inocencia al ver la furia del chico, quien estaba dispuesto a castigarla por el atrevimiento, cuando la canción lenta que había estado sonando cambio. Los ojos rosas se abrieron al reconocerla, un chillido de felicidad salió de sus labios y empezó a menearse al ritmo de la música.

Esta canción se la dedicaba en definitiva a Raito, y lo que él siempre quería hacerle a su cuerpo; le venía como anillo al dedo.

─_Hey boy! _─Señaló a Raito con el dedo haciendo que él se señalara a él mismo diciendo un "yo"─ _I don't need to know where you've been, All I need to know is you and no need for talking ─_Él pareció comprender soltando una carcajada mientras ella bailaba─_ Hey boy! So don't even tell me your name ─_Se acercó hasta el castaño y negó con su dedo. Raito empezó a bailar junto a ella haciéndole sonreír─ _All I need know is whose place _─Él señalo hacía arriba diciendo "mi cuarto"─_ And let's get walking…_

─¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ─Pregunto desconcertado Ayato a lo que Kou bufo.

─Si no sabes ingles inculto, M neko-chan le está diciendo a tu hermano que vayan a un cuarto… ─Intento decir el rubio pero cierta chica no le permitió por su canto.

─_All I wanna do is Fuck your body! _–Canto mucho más alto la chica.

No tenías que ser muy hablador del inglés para saber qué diablos significaba "Fuck". Nueve vampiros se atragantaron ante la proposición disimulada que Yui acababa de hacer, y fue peor cuando la jovencita meneo su trasero contra la parte delantera del Sakamaki más pervertido.

─_Tonight's your lucky night. I know you want it…ooooh ooooh_

─¡Por supuesto que es mi noche de suerte! ─Raito pego más cerca a la chica, haciendo que su erección acariciara las nalgas de la joven sobre el vestido.

La joven siguió cantando, meneándose contra Raito mientras este se movía al compás de la música. Reiji pensó en interrumpir, pero de cierta forma se planteó que no sería lo adecuado además… se estaba divirtiendo de ver a sus hermanos menores tan enfadados con cierto castaño, y su diversión aumento al ver que su hermano holgazán comenzaba a molestarse también por el excesivo contacto que Yui y Raito tenían. Está bien, a Reiji también le molestaba no obstante él tenía algo llamado "control".

Los Mukami no estaban en mejor situación, los cuatro estaban echando chispas como los Sakamaki. ¡¿Por qué demonios Yui tenía que frotarse tanto contra el pervertido ese?! ¡¿Por qué rayos se dejaba manosear sin oponer queja?! Culpa del maldito alcohol…

─_So come on and give me your worst._

─_Uh oh, yeah_ ─Le secundo Raito.

─_We're moving faster _─Los movimientos de caderas se volvieron rápidos─ _And than slow _─A muchos casi les da un ataque al ver como los movimientos de pelvis parecían más de penetraciones que otra cosa─ _If you don't know where to go, I'll finish all from my own _

─¡Ya es suficiente! ─Ayato se lanzó y jalo a Yui quien continuaba bailando sin restar importancia─ ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que están haciendo?!

─¡BAILANDO! ─Contestaron ambos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo haciendo aparecer gotas resbalando por la cabeza de los presentes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Conclusión N°1**_

─Termine ebria entonces por culpa de Raito-kun ─Pronuncio Yui desde el suelo tratando de mantener la calma─ Baile con él, lo bese y si los demás no llegaban hubiera terminado en su cama, me frote contra Ayato-kun ─Enrojeció al saber aquello─ Y termine bailando y cantando Your body junto a Raito-kun ¿Correcto?

─¡Exacto Bitch-chan! ─Aprobó el castaño sonriente para luego suspirar en signo de queja─ ¿Raito-kun? ¿Por qué ahora me llamas así? Me gustaba más Rai-chan, llámame así de ahora en adelante. ──

.

.

.

─No pasara Raito-kun ─Comento avergonzada la joven, más al ir recordando todo lo sucedido─ Por inferencia, mi primera vez no fue con usted ¿Verdad?

El castaña suspiro con lastima fingida.

─No, gracias a que nos interrumpieron ciertos intrusos…

─¡¿A quién llamas intrusos?! ─Exclamaron ofendidos los presentes, Reiji y Ruki rodaron los ojos.

Yui respiro hondo. Al menos estaba mejor al saber que Raito no había sido él que le quito su virginidad. Ponerse a imaginar cómo hubiera sido su primera noche con el mayor de los trillizos la ponía de los nervios, porque estaba segura que con él toda la noche hubiera estado practicando el Kamasutra completo. Salvo que aún quedaban otros nueve vampiros que a su parecer la sorprenderían con sus historias de como ella borracha se les insinuó (Estaba segura que había hecho eso).

Luego de unos pequeños adjetivos ofensivos hacía Raito, la rubia se encontró con la sonrisa ladina del segundo hijo de los Mukami. Oh genial, vendrían malos vientos con Kou… de eso estaba cien por ciento segura como que se llamaba Yui Komori.

─Bien M neko-chan… ahora es mi turno de contar como casi fue acosado sexualmente por ti ─La joven por poco y saltó del horror.

─¡¿QUÉ YO HICE QUÉ?!

* * *

**Jaja espero les haya gustado el cápitulo, ya me hago una idea del segundo pero la pregunta del millón recae en que… ¿Quieren que Yui le haga un bailecito a Kou? ¿Quieren más perversión? –Sonrisa malvada- Y como los quiero tanto les dejare que ustedes elijan la canción y de paso pueden recomendarme alguna idea pervertida para que Yui… (Siento lastima por la chica) acose al Idol de los Mukami.**

**Sin decir más, muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y sus comentarios.**

**Lovely Swan **


End file.
